dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonscarred (4e Race)
Dragonscarred Human-like figures driven mad by the powers of the dragons, the Dragonscarred are a result of a brutal calamity between man and beast. In a quest for thirst of knowledge, Dragonscarred are focused warriors, channeling their energies to inflict harm to their enemies. They have a deep hatred to dragons, and will stop at nothing to exact revenge. They have a strong attraction to Arcane energies, and they use it to gain more knowledge and to seek out the missing links of their true heritage. Play a Dragonscarred if you want... * to feel the wild powers of the draconic kin surge through your skin, giving you focus. * to become fine-tuned with the wild arcane energies and to be free from order. * to be a member of a race that favors the Bard, Battlemind, and Warlock classes. The Dragonscarred is a campaign-specific race, but can be used in other campaigns as well. Physical Qualities Dragonscarred are humans tainted by the powers of the dragons, giving them the ability to use the powers of their kin in which they fought against. Many dragonscarred have a slight discoloration; a somewhat pale tinge of their draconic kin in which they have amassed their energies from. Sometimes, a dragoscarred skin may look like scales when they have goosebumps, giving them a sense of change. Though dragonscarred will never change into a full dragon or dragonborn, it is clear that their calamity did not end well with the dragons. Their most outstanding feature is the red or gold eyes, as a result of generational evolution. Dragonscarred tend to live about as long as normal humans, yet they learn twice as fast, and at about the age of 10, they would have learn about as much as a 22 year old commoner. This is due to a dragon's thirst for knowledge. Dragonscarred make great loremasters, but all of that knowledge comes at a cost. Once learned, they must find more ways to expand on that, meaning that they are never quite satisfied with what they have; therefore, they keep on searching. Playing a Dragonscarred Dragonscarred are a result of a great war that left two great civilizations to ruin. Man and beast collided, as the humans and dragons fought ferociously with each other. The battle was very intense, and it resulted in the lord of dragons to become wounded. His blood spilt upon the blood of the humans, resulting in a sudden change in nature amongst the war-torn humans and their future generations. These generations suffered from an unending craving for power, and specifically arcane power. Most dragonscarred try to find a way to quench their never-ending thirst for power and knowledge in some way. Their constant struggle of satisfaction drives themselves mad, and may drive others mad as well. Dragonscarred are fearless, determined, and proud. They will never give up hope, and have a strong will. The only weakness is that since they are humans, they are somewhat easy to deceive and corrupt. they are adaptable, and can survive in almost any place or anywhere. They have a deep hatred to dragons, but are extremely sensible towards dragonborn. Since they share similar personalities and ideas, dragonborn and dragonscarred have the potential to become inseparable allies. Though the war is over, another has just begun, and this time it's personal. Dragonscarred Characteristics: Ambitious, crazed, dissatisfied, enraged, mad, proud, robust, sensible, tolerant, troubled Male Names: Argan, Balesh, Drevan, Kilgan, Nalhen, Nord, Ralkan, Salhon, Sohart, Trishtan, Valbert, Warlan, Zelben Female Names: Celtan, Elahn, Frasika, Helna, Laste, Lodana, Palesta, Shalte, Ulnera, Welsa, Yeni Dragonscarred Adventurers Three sample Dragonscarred adventurers are described below. Elahn is a Bard who enjoys the sounds of music and war. She is faithful to her allies, and a focused tactician to her adversaries. Her arcane skills give her the upper hand when testing her enemies' sanity. Once she knows what makes her enemies tick, she exploits this weakness by using her skills of song to divert their attention and to create an opening for her allies. It is an invaluable skill she has obtained, but she is ever looking for more ways to exploit her enemies. It is a never-ending quest to knowledge and glory for her. Nalhen is a Battlemind that believes in the nature of psionic energies to be the grand wave to overcoming the never-ending thirst for more knowledge. He believes that toning his mid will keep his sanity under control, and that it will also allow him to focus more on the combat at hand. He is a firm believer, and his allies would say the same. He is the eye of the storm during combat. Lodana, a dragonscarred Warlock, believes in the wildest of arcane energies to exist between the boundaries of chaos and order. She has atoned herself to use these arcane energies in wicked, eccentric ways. She is determined that following the path in between will help quench her thirst for knowledge, and ultimately to the road of enlightenment. Her persistence to follow the path of the Arcane has made her a deadly trickster to her adversaries. ---- Category:4e Category:User Category:Race